


Le cadeau périlleux

by Nelja



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'affrontement millénaire et conjugal de la nature majestueuse et de la technique dévastatrice. Ou bien : le nouveau cadeau d'anniversaire de Yavanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cadeau périlleux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tolkien. Ecrit sur le thème "cueillette".

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard que Yavanna, la veille de son anniversaire, se retrouva à jeter de discrets coups d'oeil dans la forge de son mari, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait.

Bien sûr, les Ainur ont tous été créés par Iluvatar, à une époque où aucun calendrier n'existait, et ne devraient conséquemment pas avoir d'anniversaire. Mais de même qu'il en créa certains frères et soeurs sans aucune base biologique crédible, il leur accorda à chacun une date de naissance différente, dans son infinie générosité. Après tout, un être privé d'anniversaire se trouve rapidement plongé dans une tristesse incommensurable, n'importe quel hobbit vous le dira.

Et la mère de la végétation appréciait particulièrement ce don - parce que le cycle des années a bien sûr plus d'importance quand on s'occupe des plantes que quand on est porté sur la guerre ou les tapisseries. Aussi, elle essayait de prolonger ce jour béni le plus longtemps possible, par exemple en ayant dès la veille un avant-goût de ce que son époux allait lui offrir ; il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le contraste entre la force de ses épaules musclées, qui lui permettait de plier le métal à sa volonté, et la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve la fascinait. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une lame de métal recourbée. Hum, soit Aulë était en train de faire tout à fait autre chose - peut-être, pour la première fois depuis le commencement des temps, n'avait-il pas fini son cadeau au dernier moment ? - soit il manifestait de sérieuses capacités d'innovation artistique pour son deux mille huit cent quarante-septième diadème.

Elle eut la tentation de se tordre le cou pour regarder de plus près, mais y renonça au dernier moment.

Autant il n'y avait aucun mal à se renseigner un tout petit peu, ce qui ne faisait après tout qu'accentuer le plaisir de la surprise, comme le perce-neige qui gratte à travers la couche de blanc pour deviner à quoi ressemblera le printemps, autant être surprise ce faisant pouvait nuire à son image.

* * *

L'emballage était opaque et mystérieux, mais elle l'eut à peine touché qu'il se défit obligeamment, se réduisant en une petite boule toute douce, et laissant apparaître un élégant morceau de métal brillant en forme de croissant de lune, monté sur un manche long et fin.

Yavanna décida de garder les multiples compliments que la finesse de la forme et des gravures méritaient pour satisfaire tout de suite sa curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"J'appelle ça une faux ! Cela sert à couper les plantes plus facilement, et ainsi à profiter avec plus d'abondance des fruits de la terre, sans prendre le risque d'arracher les racines..."

Le front de la Valie se troubla. "Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Des plantes risquent d'être arrachées, qui ne leur auraient servi à rien sur le moment."

"Il suffit de faire en sorte que celles qu'on recherche poussent toutes au même endroit, par exemple en y répandant des graines !"

L'atmosphère se tendit encore d'un cran.

Deux conceptions de la végétation s'affrontèrent alors. Yavanna prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de couper chaque herbe, chaque fruit utilisé, à la main, avec amour, avec reconnaissance, et que l'emploi de tels outils était une blessure faite à la nature. Aulë tentait d'expliquer que si ces plantes pouvaient accepter d'être coupées, autant le faire efficacement, et à l'aide d'un outil si joli... la cueillette était une façon de faire si fatigante et si peu efficace !

Ce fut une discussion épique, pareille à l'affrontement millénaire entre la nature ancestrale et majestueuse et la technique nouvelle et dévastatrice, à part pour la partie qui concernait la charmante petite maison conjugale avec un café fumant et des croissants posés sur la table, et les "oui, chérie, mais..."

Finalement, devant la primauté fondamentale que donnait à sa femme le jour de sa naissance, et devant sa capacité à bouder de façon plus résolue qu'un sequoia millénaire quand elle était contrariée, ce fut Aulë qui capitula : "Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir..."

Devant le caractère terriblement attendrissant qui était celui de son mari à chaque fois que ses bonnes intentions terminaient sur un désastre, ainsi que devant la mauvaise idée que c'était de se disputer un jour d'anniversaire, Yavanna saisit la proposition de paix au vol et la chouchouta pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

"Mais cela me fait plaisir !" s'exclama-t-elle. "La forme est magnifique !" et là, elle fut heureuse d'avoir gardé les compliments pour la fin, on ne sait jamais, cela peut toujours servir. "Pourquoi ne pas l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée ? Cela décorera merveilleusement bien !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" accepta-t-il.

Alors qu'elle le regardait choisir le meilleur angle - Aulë était toujours meilleur qu'elle pour ce genre de choses - une idée soudaine la frappa.

"Tu n'as parlé de ça à personne, au moins ?"

Aulë eut un petit rire embarrassé, que Yavanna préféra ignorer miséricordieusement. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, après tout.


End file.
